


kiss kiss bang bang

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU + Trope + Prompt Challenge, BAMF John Watson, First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: prompted by @bilbon-socket on tumblr for the AU + Trope + Prompt Challenge4. mafia!au9. strangers to lovers1. “are you sure this is legal?”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528859
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	kiss kiss bang bang

**Author's Note:**

> title from the movie of the same name.

The man was insane, obviously dangerous, and utterly gorgeous.

Sherlock was smitten.

It was meant to be a simple case—stakeout a club for some background leads on a money-laundering scheme. How was Sherlock to know he would end up ducking and dodging bullets with an undercover mafia-connected ex-military man named John Watson?

“On your left!” John's shout prompted Sherlock to duck and roll behind a skip, covering his head at the hard rattle of calm, perfectly-aimed shots from John’s handgun. A hand grabbed at the collar of his jacket, hauling Sherlock to his feet, and then they were running. Full-tilt sprinting down a wet alley, John’s breath loud in the heavy air.

They darted around a corner, then another, Sherlock trying in vain to track their progress against his mental map of London. John grabbed his arm and pulled him through a heavy metal door.

“This way!” John dragged him past a bright room filled with tall bookshelves and a heavy mahogany desk. It reminded Sherlock of Mycroft’s government offices, and he narrowed his eyes.

“Are you sure this is legal?” John waved the question away, proceeding to pull Sherlock out another door, back into the street. After a few more twists and turns down sideroads and tight alleyways, Sherlock was as close to lost as he had ever been in his own city.

John pulled up abruptly. Bending at the waist, he dropped his palms against his thighs, gasping for air in sharp inhales. Sherlock leaned against a brick wall, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he worked to catch his breath as well.

Opening his eyes, Sherlock saw John standing upright again, watching him with glittering interest in his bright blue gaze. When he stepped forward, slow, sly grin turning his lips upward, Sherlock’s breath caught.

“You’re pretty quick on your feet.” The words sounded more like a compliment than he had intended. John’s grin widened, and he planted a hand against the wall beside Sherlock’s head.

“Could say the same about you,” he replied, leaning forward. The heat of his adrenaline-infused body burned against Sherlock’s chest, and he found his arms rising, hands dropping onto either side of John’s trim waist.

“Are you flirting with me, John?” Sherlock asked, voice dropping lower. John’s tongue flicked out, wetting his lips, and Sherlock found his eyes tracking the movement as if magnetized.

“Depends.” John tilted his head up, eyelids half-closed. “Is it working?”

Sherlock grinned. Using his grip on the other man’s waist, he pulled him closer until they were flush against one another. “You tell me,” he replied, coy. John smirked, grabbing the back of Sherlock’s neck to drag him closer.

“I think it is."

Sherlock closed his eyes, their lips brushing. “Mmm,” he hummed. “I agree.”


End file.
